Modern Salvation
by Kazuko Hasegawa
Summary: Modern day AU! Things took a turn for the worst. Titans exist along with Shingeki no Kyojin characters! What will happen the lives of 3 regular girls and their classmates. Valorie, a chubby, short, artistic girl suddenly loses her family and is left to save her friends and herself. Will she and her friend find out why fictional characters are suddenly real and living?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_May XX, 2015. . . Wolverine Michigan. _

The was like any other day, at least that is what I thought. Until 'they' had come, the ones who I thought only existed in the Anime world. Those who humans feared in the anime _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Titans. They were here, just outside these cold brick walls. Outside of my school, waiting for a human to come out so they can feed.

' How the hell is this even happening right now?! They should only exist in the anime world! ' My thoughts screamed as I crouched down and held my head. I wasn't crying at all, I was just trying to get back the logic that I had lost when the titans weren't here.

I looked to my right, my friend Chloe was scared into tears. She was crouched down like me, holding her head. Her tears were endless and full of fear. I look to my left, my other friend Ashley was sitting and holding her knees tightly against her. She wasn't crying as bad as Chloe, but tears still fell from her eyes.

I look down and rested my aching head against my knees, my head was screaming out in pain. All the thinking I was doing was causing a huge migraine to come. I didn't want to stop thinking though, I wanted to find a logical reason on how and why titans were here.

' Calm down, there's obviously a reason why they are here. . but why? ' I groaned softly and hit my forehead against my knee. ' Maybe. . . no that doesn't seem possible. . . what about. . .no that doesn't even exist.'

I look up again, this time I looked at the rest of my class. They all were trying to be strong, to comfort one another. The girls were in tears, and the boys were trying not to cry. It was obvious they knew that we weren't going to survive.

My face contorted into anger, frustration hit me hard. I was tired of sitting here and waiting for those things to come and eat us. That isn't how I want to die, it isn't the way anyone wants to die. So why should they? Because those fucking shit stains show up and start eating us.

' Fuck no! We all have the right to die after living a long , happy, and free life. I'm going to try and find something useful and get us out of here. ' I got up and looked around the room. There were Biology books on the shelves, cupboards filled with lab equipment. ' Wait a second! Chemicals! That's what we can use! " I grinned and went over to the chemical cupboard.

" Valorie what are you doing?! " Chloe whispered loudly to me, her voice filled with concern and fear.

I turned my head towards her and smiled " I know a way out of this Chloe. We can escape if we use the harmful chemicals. " I look backat the cupboard and open it.

" Absolutely not! There is no way you are touching those Valorie. " My teacher Mrs. Lipchick came over to me and scolded me.

" She's right Valorie, you have no idea how harmful those can be. " Chloe agreed.

" Just go and sit back down, the police will be here soon. " Mrs. Lipchick tried to assure me.

" Do you honestly think the police can handle those things? It takes more than a bullet to kill them. " I turn to them. " Besides they are most likely doing the same as we are. Being so scared they can't even move. Now you're either with me or against me. We should take this chance while we still have one"

Chloe looked towards the ground, she was silent and full of doubt and thoughts.

Mrs. Lipchick was in deep thought, she looked at the class. Their faces held doubt and fear. She looked back at me and sighed. " I can't believe I'm doing this. " She grabbed a few chemicals, the names I didn't know. " Ashley, Chloe grab me some big beakers. Mason, go and get the heating pad. Skyla give everyone some goggles. Morgan and Sam get the fire retardant blankets. "

They all moved to do what needed to be done, everyone was in the far corner avoiding Mrs. Lipchick , Chloe, Ashley, and I. We were helping mix the chemicals into a harmful concoction , hopefully harmful enough to at least hurt the titans long enough for us to escape.

" Wait, I just realized. . we don't know how many titans are out there. " I looked at them. We all stared at each other in fearing, knowing full well that someone was going to have to look.

I looked at the ground, my thoughts filling my head. ' This was my idea, I need to take responsibility. ' I look up filled with determination. " I'll go and look, you guys keeping working on the chemicals. " I start heading to the door.

I was stopped suddenly by Chloe, she grabbed my hand quickly. " No! You can't if you do that you might. . . " tears were filling her eyes once more " you might die. . ."

I pull her into a hug " Have some faith in me Chloe, please. I'll come back I promise. " I let go of her and go out the door. Before she could stop me again , I close the door quickly behind me. I knew that Ashley would hold Chloe back from running after me.

I took a deep breather and start walking to the front doors of the school, which were to my right a few steps away. I crouch down and crawl to the door, hoping that this will keep the titans form seeing through the windows. I lean light against the door and took a deep breath once more. I slowly stand on my knees and look out the door, I froze.

There right outside the door, staring through the window was a titan. It looked to be 6 meters maybe 4, I was never good with measurements. I didn't move at all. We just stared at one another.

Finally the titan moved and smashed its hand through the window. I backed away quickly, but not fast enough to avoids its grip on me.

" Sh-it! " I yelled as it brought me above the ground, holding me over it's head. Glass pieces were also in its grip, they were cutting into me. I pounded against its hand. ' Let me go! Fucking shit, let me go you fucker! '

A piece of glass was sticking out of my arm, I stare at it ' I could use it! ' I pull it out of my arm. I aimed quickly and threw the sharp piece of glass at the titans eye.

It Roared in pain as it pierced it's eye, it let me go and went to hold its eye.

I fell against the ground and groaned from the impact. " . . .fuck. . " I picked myself up off the ground shakily. I didn't bother looking back at the titan, I just ran for my life as fast as my legs could carry me. I held my arm to stop the bleeding, the glass was in deeper than I thought.

My vision was blurry, my glasses fell of long ago when the titan picked me up. It was hard to see anything with my glasses gone and tears filling my eyes.

' No come on, I have to move before they get me! ' I mentally scream at myself. I had short legs, and I was on the chubby side so running wasn't exactly easy for me.

I heard something that sounded like zip lines and compressed air being released. I look up at the towards the sound as I ran, there in the sky was people using . . 3dmg!

' Holy shit, how?! ' I pause and watch as they surround a few titans and kill them. I was enthralled by them I never noticed the titan form before coming towards me. I look behind and see it wasn't too far. " FUCK! " I started running again.

I look around me for something that I could use to protect me. There on the back of Mr. Stu's truck was a chainsaw. ' It's better than fucking running around like an idiot! '

I climb up in the truck and pull the cord to start the engine, " Come on, com one start you son of bitch! " I give one last hard pull and the engine roared to life. " YES! " I grinned triumphantly.

The titan finally reached me, I sawed off it's invading fingers on its hand. It held it's hand in pain.

I laugh " That's what you get you fucker! " I jump off the back of the truck and walk through the stumbling titans legs. I cut it's ankles quickly and move out of the way.

It fell to the ground with a huge thump.

I grin and walk up to it's neck, charging the chainsaw before I start sawing through its neck. Blood spattered all around as I cut deeper into its neck. ' Ugh gross! ' I push the chainsaw deeper. Blood got all over and finally I got deep enough.

The titan stopped wailing and struggling, it was dead. I pulled the chainsaw from its neck. I got off it's decaying body and watch it turn to nothing but bones and steam.

I sigh and wipe the sweat off of me. " Thank god. . . "

I look around for the people I had seen before. First to my left, then to my right. There on top of the school were people, they were surrounded by 10 meter titans.

" SHIT! "

' Those people are the school's only way of escaping, if they die. . . ' Images of my friends all dead filled my mind. " I can't. . I won't let that happen!' I acted quickly revving the engine of the chainsaw. I run towards the titans and cut their ankles.

They all fell to ground. The people on the building looked down at me as I looked up at them. I turn my attention back to the 2 titans lying before me.

" die you bastards " my voice was filled venom and hatred. I run to one of their necks and cut deep into it's neck. I turn the chainsaws speed up and dig deeper, killing the one. I move quickly onto the other, who was trying to push itself up using its hands.

" No you don't you fucker! Stay down! " I cut through it's wrist then when it fell I jumped on its back and cut into it neck. " This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me, and I'll love every fucking second of it " I murmur to it quietly. I force the chainsaw into its highest speed and push it deep into the titan.

The titan roared then stopped in a few seconds, no longer moving.

I pulled the chainsaw from its neck and get off of it.

On the ground, there were people waiting and watching me. Their faces were filled with shock, most likely from what I had done.

We didn't speak at all, we all just stared at one another. They were reluctant to speak with me after seeing what I did.

' anyone would be that way after seeing that ' I look away from them. My arm started hurting from holding the heavy chainsaw. I looked at my bloody arm, it was still bleeding and quite a lot. I set the chainsaw down and held my arm trying once again to stop the bleeding.

" Hey! What are you guys doing down there? " I look up and see a woman with brown hair and goggles waving at us. " We still have to get the students and teachers out of- "

I gasp and get up quickly ' Ashley and Chloe! ' I start running to the front doors of the school. I didn't care how injured I was. I just wanted to know if my friends were alright. ' Please, please be alright! ' I ran faster only to be stopped by slamming into a sudden appearance of a body.

I fell to the ground and grunted. " ugh" Still holding my arm I sit up and see who I bumped into.

" Watch where you're going brat "

My eyes widened, it was my none other than my favorite character from Shingeki no Kyojin. Corporal Levi Ackerman.

" Levi! That might be one of the students! " the brown haired woman said as she walked over to us.

' Squad Leader Hanji Zoe. . . '

" What's the brat doing out here then? " Levi asked obviously irritated by either Hanji or me.

She looked at me in surprise " I don't know, maybe she escaped. You alright? "

" Obviously the brat isn't alright shitty glasses, she's bleeding. " Levi tched.

I got up shakily " No I'm alright. My whole body aches and I'm bleeding, but doesn't that mean I'm alright? Since I am alive " I say without thinking about it first.

They were silent, then Hanji laughed. " I guess you're right! "

I remembered why I was in such a hurry before. " Chloe and Ashley! " I walked forward but was stopped by another man.

Commander Erwin was standing high and mighty before me, observing me then the others. "What's going on here? Who is this? "

Hanji and Levi didn't respond, they probably didn't know how to answer his question.

" I'm Valorie, sir. I'm one of the students from Wolverine Schools. "

He looked at me " How did you get out? Weren't there titans surrounding the door? "

" Only one, and I left by my own choice. " I stared at him blankly.

He raised his brow " Only one? And you're alive? "

I nodded " I used glass that was in my arm " I moved my arm to show him the bleeding " I ran then found a chainsaw and used it to kill titans"

He was silent for a few moments then responded " What? "

" I used a chainsaw to kill titans "

I he rubbed the back of his head. " Yes, I heard you. "

" You said titans, as in plural? Right? " Hanji walked over beside me and asked.

I nodded again. " you can ask the soldiers over- " I pointed at the soldiers " there"

Once again they were silent.

" Levi go ask them, Hanji take her to the first-aid. " Commander Erwin looked at Levi then at Hanji.

" Wait! No I- " Hanji pulled me away from them.

" Don't worry about you're friends, their fine now come on you'll pass out from blood loss soon if we don't tend to arm of yours. " Hanji smiled pulling me.

I sighed and walked along with her, then I looked back at the school ' Please be alight. . . ' I faced forward and continued to walk with Hanji.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hanji led me inside a teal colored tent, inside there were nurses and doctors tended to wounded soldiers. No one noticed us come inside, most were busy with patients.

There was tension in the room, it was filled with pain and sorrow. It was an eerie feeling, and very unpleasant. I didn't like it all.

No one would like to see this many wounded soldiers or people. With the smell of a hospital and blood mixing together, it became to much for me to handle.

My vision became blurry and my surroundings started fading to black. I could barely make out Hanji's voice calling out to me as I fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw were nurses, doctors, and Hanji surrounding me. I passed out.

[Hours Later]

My eyes fluttered open, it was dark inside and outside the window.

'Window? ' I slowly sit up and look at my surroundings. I was no longer in the tent from before. Instead I was in an actual room, with doors and windows.

Bookshelves were on the right side of the wall, all of them filled with old books. A carpet was on the floor, it looked old but not too old. A love seat was on the left side of me against the wall. Along with side tables, and a lamp. In the far left corner was a fake looking potted plant. There were pictures of soldiers on the wall, I had recognized 3 of them. Corporal Levi, Hanji, and Commander Erwin.

' So this must be one of their rooms? ' I raise my brown in question, then look at the bedside table to my right. There was a tray with food and a cup of water. I grabbed the water and guzzled it down, then I took an apple from the tray and started eating it.

I wasn't too hungry, but I knew I had to at least eat something otherwise I may pass out again. ' Hanji and the nurses must has brought me here. I wonder if they had to make a blood transfusion? Most likely, I mean why else would I pass out in the middle of a first-aid tent. ' I sigh and set the apple core on the tray.

I look outside the window, the stars and moon were out and sparkling beautifully in the sky. ' It's almost like the titans were never here, like they aren't here. '

I hear the door knob being turned, I look in that direction. Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin were coming in the room, shutting the door behind them. Commander Erwin smiled at me " You look like you're feeling better. "

I smiled lightly " I am, much better than bleeding all over the place"

The commander lets out a soft chuckle. " Well, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened earlier today. "

I nodded " Sure go right ahead. " I leaned against the headboard of the bed.

He cleared his throat " So we had questioned the 3 soldiers that you had seen, they told exactly what you had told us. So my first question is, Why did you do it? "

I raise my brow and thought " Well , umm I guess because they were the only way my friends had a chance at escaping. Soldiers aren't much help when they're dead after all. "

He nodded " Actually I meant, why would a normal citizen like you do something like that? I apologize for the confusion. "

I look down at my legs and thought ' Why would I do that? I'm not some soldier, but even so I . . ' I look up at Erwin. Anger and determination flowed through me " I did it because I didn't want to die by being eaten by those damn things. No body deserves to die that way. "

Corporal Levi looked at me, he wasn't looking at me before but now his full attention was on me.

Commander Erwin nodded again " I see, let 's continue. " He pulled out papers and read over them then looked back at me " Hanji talked with your friends and teacher, they said that you volunteered to go and see how many titans there was after coming up with the idea of using harmful chemicals to escape. Is that right? "

" Yes "

" What exactly were you hoping to achieve by using those chemicals? " he set the papers on his lap.

" Isn't it obvious? I wanted my friends safe and to escape from the building. I just wanted to save them. "

Levi looked at me with an odd expression, it was hard to tell what it was exactly. It looked almost as if he was pleased by my answer.

Commander Erwin looked at the papers again. " Alright, it also says here that your mother, father, and little brother were killed by titans. Your half siblings whereabouts are currently unknown. Is that right? "

My eyes widened and I moved to grab the papers from him. I took the papers quickly and looked over them.

Silence fell over the room.

I read over and over again ' Rachel Peters; Eaten , Thomas Peters; Eaten , Marcus Peters; Eaten. Rachel and Thomas were escaping from their home to get their children, titans surrounded them and were eaten before help could save them. Marcus Peters was crushed from the rubble of the building along with a few other students. All of which were later dug out and eaten by titans. Soldiers salvaged what they could of the bodies. '

Tears formed in my eyes, I covered my eyes as the pages fell onto my lap. " I . . . should have. . I . . "

" you couldn't have saved them even if you wanted to, you would have been far too late. Before you left the room, you're brother was already long eaten along with your parents. " Levi finally spoke.

" Levi " Erwin scolded him.

" What, you want me to sit here and let the brat think she actually had a chance at saving them? " His words were harsh but true.

I lowered my hands and just stared at them. " What did they manage to salvage? " The words stung more than eyes did.

Erwin was quiet at first but then spoke " They found a few limbs from your brother, but nothing from your parents. "

I didn't react at all, what could be worse at this point. I lost my parents and my only little brother. " What am I suppose to do now? "

I never meant to speak that aloud, it was meant to be a simple thought with complicated answers.

The Corporal made the answer simple though.

" Live. "

Heavy tears fell from eyes because of his response, because I knew that was true. It was what they would have wanted me to do. I still had to find out if Breanna and Austin were still alive. So I had no choice but to Live.

Erwin didn't ask anymore questions, and Levi didn't say anymore. Erwin said his peace then they both left me to my thoughts.

I didn't dare do anything. Speak, move, think, all of it didn't matter at this point. I just wanted to have my family back. I knew it was impossible though.

Rage filled inside me at that thought, I'd never get them back. Never. ' Damn it!' I threw the tray across the room and screamed loudly. Not caring who heard me.

I crouched down on the floor and gripped my hair tightly. ' They're gone, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't have saved them. ' those were loudest thoughts in my mind.

I remembered my arm, I looked at it. It was bandaged, there were no stitches from what I could feel. I took of the bandage and just stared at the cut.

It would definitely leave a scar, it would remain there as a reminder of what had happened. What I done. There was no taking it back.

I got up off the floor and grabbed the bandage. I stared at it. I set it on the bedside table, and then sat on the edge of the bed. ' I need to get out of this room. I need a change of cloths. I need to check on Ashley and Chloe. ' I sighed as I ran my fingers through my reddish brown hair. I got up and went to the door, I opened it and started walking down the halls.

It didn't take me long to find an exit to the building. After a lot of stared and turns I managed to find my way outside.

It was dark outside, it was late and I knew that by time I would find Chloe and Ashley it would be even later. ' I won't be able to sleep anyways, so I might as well find something to do. '

" Who are you ,and what are you doing out so late? "

I turned to see another favorite anime character of mine. Eren Yeager. He was staring at me like I was crazy.

" Valorie, I'm trying to find my friends. "

His eyes widened " you must be that girl that Connie and Jean were talking about. The one that killed titans with a chainsaw "

' Jeez, was it really a big deal. " I sigh " yeah that's me. "

He laughed " well you scared Connie and Jean, they said you looked phsyco "

" I'm glad that tickles your funny, I mean me being a phsyco must be so hilarious to you. Why don't you laugh at the fact I lost my family next. " I say sarcastically with anger. I started walking away.

" hey wait! Sorry I didn't mean it like that! " He grabbed my arm with the cut on it.

I winced in pain, he noticed and let go of my arm " Shit, sorry I didn't know you were hurt. " He was frantic and concerned.

" It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much. " I look away from him and hold my arm.

He frowned " Sorry. . How about I take you back to your room. Then tomorrow I'll take you to where your friends are? You know, to apologize for what I said. "

I looked up at him and smiled lightly " thanks but I'll be fine, I'd appreciate it if you just showed me where my friends are. Tomorrow of course. "

" Alright, are you sure. It must have been a pain to find your way out of the building, finding your way back could take longer. " He was persistent.

" Alright fine, take me back to my room. " I sigh and accept his offer.

He led me back to my room and said goodnight. " I'll take you to your friends tomorrow at noon. Goodnight Valorie" He smiled and waved as he left.

" Night. . " I waved back and went inside my room. I laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. ' This is gonna be a long night. ' I turned on my right side and closed my eyes trying to sleep.

It took hours for me to finally fall asleep, but I was lucky I fell asleep at all.

{Morning}

Light shined in through the window, I was lying down and staring up at the ceiling. I had been like this for hours now, I had no clock so I wasn't exactly sure how long I had slept but I knew it was only for an hour or more. It was just one of those things you knew, because your body told you and no matter how hard you had tried sleep was impossible.

I didn't groan from the bright light, I simple rolled over out of bed. I stood and stared at the ground, my mind was blank. I had no thoughts, no emotions, nothing. Just voices in my head repeating the same thing over and over again.

' They're gone. No little brother to wake up, no parents to bug. No one, they were gone. '

Minutes had passed and the voices got louder, getting angrier and more frustrated. They were screaming at me, I was screaming at me.

My thoughts disappeared by a sudden touch to my shoulder. My once slow reflexes were no more, I acted fast and went to kick the person that touched me.

As I lifted my leg and turned fast I stopped before my leg could collide with the familiar face.

Eren's green eyes widened, he threw his arm up to protect his face. My leg was a few centimeter away from his arm, his arm was right up against his face bracing for impact. He realized that I had stopped, he lowered his arms and took in a deep breath.

" Jeez Valorie, you scared me for a second there. All I did was touch your shoulder. " He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Sorry, normally I don't do that. I honestly don't know why I did that. " My voice got quieter as I went on. My thoughts were once again pulling me away from reality.

Eren waved his hands in front of my eyes and pulled me away from my thoughts once more. " Hey Valorie, you okay? You seem a little out of it. . "

I nodded " Yeah I'm fine. "

He obviously didn't believe but he didn't say anymore about it. Instead he changed the subject. " Come on, let's go get some food and then I'll take ya to your friends. " He smiled as he went to the door.

I fallowed behind him. " Alright. " We left the room and started walking down the halls. I walked next to him, it was hard keeping up with him. My height was definitely lacking compared to him.

" Can you slow down a little, please? " I sighed and stopped to catch my breath.

He looked back at me and chuckled " Sorry ,sorry I'm not use to having someone so small walk with me "

Frustration filled me after he said that one word. " Tch! I'm not small! Everyone else is just freakishly tall, okay?! " I tched and crossed my arms and turned away from him. " Besides I'm older than you, so height doesn't matter. I'm just not as skinny as your scrawny ass. "

He became frustrated as well " Who are you calling scrawny, short stuff!? " He leaned in and glared at me.

" Who else is here, dumbass? No one, so I'm obviously talking to you. Just cause I'm short doesn't mean I can't kick your scrawny ass! " I glared back at him.

Sparks of anger flew between us, our temper rising even higher.

" Bring it on, Shortcake! " He yelled at me.

That did it! No one! I mean no one calls me shortcake and gets away with it.

I kneed him in the gut, then as he crouched down I elbowed the back of his neck. He went down the ground, then I wrapped my leg around his neck and pulled on his hair as I sat on his back. I grabbed his one arm and pulled it up, holding it against me to keep him from hitting me.

" Don't you ever call me shortcake again! " I yelled at him as I pulled on his hair harder.

He let out a few painful cries. " Ow! Ow! OOW! Let me go! "

I leaned in and glared at him. " Not until you take it back! "

He gritted his teeth in frustration and pain. " No . "

I glared him harder and placed him arm against his back and pressed upward. " Take. It. Back. "

" Ow! OW! Never! " He cried out.

" What the hell are you two brats doing? " I looked behind me still holding Eren down, Levi was looking at us blankly. He rose his brow as he noticed our position.

" C-corporal?! I uhhh I umm- She started it! " Eren accused me as he looked at the Corporal.

" What?! " I glared at him. " Way to be mature Eren! Blame it on me, when you're the one calling me Shortcake! "

" You called me Scrawny and a Dumbass! " He barked back at me.

" Enough! " Corporal Levi scolded us harshly.

We stopped out bickering and looked back at the clearly frustrated Corporal, who was rubbing between his nose. He stopped and looked at use both.

" You-" He looked at me and glared. " Get off of the brat. " He crossed his arms waiting for me to do as he said.

Now I have no idea what I was thinking, but all I can say is that I was tired as hell.

" Make me. " I stared up at the Corporal not moving from my position.

He glared at me more. " What did you say to me? "

I grinned and looked at him " I said. Make. Me. "

That did it, I was dead.

Corporal Levi tched and grabbed my shirt pulling my off Eren. He dragged me across the floor and threw me against the wall. He leaned in and glared at me.

" Listen here, brat. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. As long as you are here in this building, you will obey my commands. So when I say get off the brat, you get off the damn brat. "

I glared back at him. " Who died and made you king? "

What can I say, I was having a rough morning. That and I didn't care if I was in the building or not, no one at this point and time was going to tell me what and what not to do.

He tched again and continued to glare at me. He lifted me up off the ground so I could see straight into his eyes.

We stared at one another for minutes. Eren just sat there and watched, wondering who was gonna say something next.

" Levi, you're not gonna kiss the girl are you? " Hanji's voice came from the left. She had a huge grin on her face as she seen how close we were.

He tched and glared at her. " No way, shitty glasses. Why the hell would I kiss this brat? She is way too young, insubordinate, and has no sex appeal. " he dropped me to the ground and started walking away.

I got up and ran at him, he heard me and turned around. I upper cut his face.

He stood there, his eyes wide open in shock from what I had just done.

I punched him because my self confidence was already low because of kids that bullied me, so I didn't need him to sit there and tell me the same. I didn't it, and I didn't want it at all at this point.

" Why don't you go suck a donkey's ass, you bastard. I'm sorry I don't appeal to your standards, but I wasn't made to please anyone. Especially no an ass like you Who'd kiss an uncaring fucker like you anyway! " I yelled at him as small tears left my eyes. I turned around and dragged Eren away with me.

Eren was reluctant to come, but gave up after realizing I wasn't letting him go any time soon.

As soon as we got far enough away from them, I let Eren go. I leaned against the wall.

Eren come up and touched my shoulder. " Come on, let's skip breakfast. " He grabbed my hand pulled me out of the building taking me away to some place.

" Is it really okay to leave? " I ask concerned that he might get in trouble for leaving the building unauthorized.

" Don't worry about it, besides you wanna see your friends right? " He kept looking forward and continue to pull me along.

I smiled and caught up to him. " thanks. . . "

He smiled down at me. " Sorry about before, I didn't realize you were sensitive about your height. "

I laugh " Honestly, it doesn't bug as much as you calling me shortcake did. "

He looked at, his eyes wide and a goofy, cute smile came to his face.

I looked at him and raised my brow. " What? "

He smiled and chuckled " Nothing, your laugh is just cute. "

I flushed from embarrassment and turned my head in the other direction. " I-I'm not cute. "

He chuckled even more and wrapped his arm around. " Yes you are, jeez your blush is even more cute though. " He continued to tease me.

My face became even more flushed " S-shut up! No it's not! " I pulled his arm off of me. I went ahead of him.

" Aww come on Valorie, I was only joking. Well kind of " He grinned as he caught up and rested his hands on his head.

" W-whatever. . . " my blush was still there but some managed to go away. " So how long until we get there? " I asked changing the subject.

" not long, 15 minutes maybe 20. They're at the town hall, it's where the uninjured survivors will be for now. " He looked down at me.

I nodded in confirmation.

' Finally, I'll be able to see them. I wonder how they'll react once they see me. ' I thought as we continued walking. ' no doubt they'll squeeze me to death from hugging. ' I smiled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We finally got to the town hall after walking for 17 minutes. We chatted about small things, mainly about our friends. He told me about Armin and Mikasa, while I told him about Chloe and Ashley.

We realized we arrived a few seconds before we were infront of the town hall. " Here we are, they should be around here somewhere. " He said as he looked around at all the people that were outside of the town hall. " So which ones are your friends? "

I looked around, trying to find the familiar figures that were my friends. They shouldn't have been so hard to spot, but they must not have been outside. " I don't know, they aren't here. " I grew worried as I looked around even more, not seeing one familiar face.

" Hey calm down, I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Come on, they're probably inside along with your classmates. " He smiled and brought me inside the town hall.

We looked around for them as soon as we got inside. Military Police were walking around and watching all the people. One of the soldiers were complaining about having to feed the people.

" Jeez, we aren't a buffet ya know? Why should we feed these people? All they do is sit here far from harms way. "

Anger flooded through me, his complaint made my temper get out of control. I ran up and kicked the mans shin.

" Gah! " He yelled out as he fell to the floor. He glared up at me from the floor. " You fucking brat! I oughta- "

" you should shut the hell up you fucking prick! You have no idea what these people have been though! " I screamed at him, unaware of all the stares. " When you see a titan then you have the right to complain like a little bitch! " I glared down at him.

He got up and towered over me, I made no movement to back away though. I stood tall and proud, my anger was flowing through me.

" Brats like you should learn to respect your elders! " He demanded respect from me. " Apologize now and I might forgive your insolence. "

" Insolence?! " I kicked the right side of his face then stepped on his neck. He was choking from the adding pressure on his neck. I leaned down and glared at him. " This is not insolence, it's the truth. " I pressed harder against his neck. " People like you are cowards, hiding away in the Military Police to fatten up and not care about what is happening out in the real world. Makes me sick just thinking about it. "

" Valorie! Stop, he won't do it again. " Eren tried pulling me off the man.

" You honestly believe that? Eren, you of all people should know they don't change. " I looked at him and pulled away from him.

" All the more reason to leave them, they'll get what they deserve. " Eren held out his hand to me " Now come on, we have your friends to find. "

I looked down at the man, his face was red and showed pain. I lifted my foot off of his neck and walked over to Eren. He grabbed my wrist and glared back at the man. " You're lucky we showed you mercy. " He pulled me away from the men.

People around us stared, they weren't scared of us. They looked at us as if we did them a favor.

Eren let go of me after a while, we continued to look around for Chloe and Ashley. I finally seen them, they were talking with one another over in the back corner.

" There! " I smiled and broke into a run towards them " Chloe! Ashley! " I held out my arms as I ran towards them. They turned to me and their faces lit up at the sight of me. They run towards me and we all hugged tightly.

" Valorie! You're okay! " Chloe's voice was filled with happiness and relief.

" You're okay. . " They both said quietly as they held me tighter. I knew Chloe was crying, and Ashley was on the verge of crying.

" I told you I'd be okay, didn't I? " I hugged them both back and smiled.

Chloe let me go and looked at me angrily " You-! You need to be more careful! What if you died out there?! Did you ever think once about how we felt?! " Her tears spilled out from her eyes as she tried to wipe them away.

I let go of Ashley and looked apologetically at Chloe " Sorry. I'm sorry , you didn't deserve to be worried like that. I just wanted . . . I wanted you guys to get out alive. " I looked at the floor and closed my eyes tightly fighting back the tears. " I-I tried to see you yesterday, but by time I woke up it was late. Even then I tried to look for you guys but I- "

I didn't finish my sentence, I was too busy trying hard not to cry. All my thoughts were filled with my family, that they were gone and I could have lost Chloe and Ashley as well. " I don't want to lose you guys, I can't lose you! Not after I lost my family! " I cried out and fell to floor, my tears finally fell. I gripped my hair and put my head down, trying to hide my tears from them.

My cries wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop.

Chloe and Ashley just looked at me, their eyes filling with tears once more.

Ashley bent down and hugged me, Chloe joined soon after. " I'm so sorry Valorie. . " Chloe's voice was quiet and full of sorrow.

I didn't notice until now that the rest of the class came back and heard everything. They just looked at the three of us, they looked at me. All of them didn't dare say anything.

" What about Marcus? He was in the school, so he must have been safe right? " Chloe looked at me begging me to tell her that he was alright.

I looked away " No. . he. . he was crushed from the rubble and then eaten. . they couldn't even salvage anything from him! " I cried harder. My thoughts were filled with my little brother's face as he was crushed from the rubble then later eaten. " I don't even know if he was alive when those fuckers ate him! "

Chloe was devastated, her heart sank after hearing those words from me. Ashley had held me at arms length as I cried harder. They weren't sure what to say next, they didn't even know what to do.

Eren came over and pulled me up and away from them, he held me in his arms as I cried in his chest. Since he was so tall I had no choice but to cry against his chest, after all I was 147 and ½ cm. While he was 170 cm.

My vision was blurry, and not in a good way. I felt sick and wanted to throw up so badly. My cries became quiet as sickness racked my body. " Eren. . I don't. . I don't feel so good. . . "

He looked at me and his eyes widened. " Shit, you're pale. . . Valorie! Valorie! Hey you-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he had to say, I passed out.

[One Hour Later]

I woke up in the same room I was in this morning. Eren was beside me along with Choe and Ashley. They all were looking at me with a worried expression.

I tried to sit up but fell back down, I felt too weak to even sit up.

" Careful! " Eren jumped up to make sure I was okay.

" You shouldn't move to much until you eat and get some sleep, you passed out form Anemia after all. " Hanji stood in the doorway and walked over to me. She felt my forehead. " You aren't running a fever thankfully, so that's good. " She removed her hand.

" You should have told me you didn't sleep, honestly. You scared the crap out of us back there. " Eren sighed as he fell back into his chair.

I didn't respond to him, how was I suppose to tell him. I just met him yesterday, besides I didn't care about myself. I wanted to see Chloe and Ashley. The last thing I was worried about was if I got fucking sleep.

" Valorie you should get some sleep, but first eat something. " Chloe looked at me worriedly.

Ashley pulled Chloe away and walked her to the door. She looked back at me " We're going to let you rest, the Military Police are moving us to another place, so we won't be at the town hall. "

I watched as they both left the room, I looked out the window. " Could you guys leave me alone? "

Hanji smiled and laughed " Sorry girly, you have to be monitored now. After all a dead body is not exactly what we need right now. "

I looked at her. " Who's going to be watching over me? Eren? "

She laughed once more " No, he actually has to come with me for experiments. The one who will be watching you is the Commander and the Corporal. They are taking turns. "

Before I could say anything the door opened and the commander stood there smiling. He looked at me " I see you're awake, that's a relief. " He came in holding a tray filled with food and a water bottle.

" Now that you're here- " She pulled Eren out of his chair and out the door then peeked in grabbing the door " Have fun baby sitting Commander Eyebrows! " She quickly shut the door, leaving the Commander and I alone.

" Commander Eyebrows? " He stared at the door confuse by the nickname Hanji called him.

I laughed lightly.

He looked at me and smiled. " You finally laughed, you must be feeling better. "

I looked at him in surprise. " I guess. . " I looked at my lap. I wasn't sure what to say, especially to him.

He handed me the tray. I took it from him and nearly dropped it. He quickly grabbed it and sighed. " That was close. "

" S-sorry . . " I looked away from him letting go of the tray.

" It's alright, it was my fault I forgot you're still weak right now. " He sat down and placed the tray on his lap. He grabbed an apple from the tray and handed it to me. " how about we start with something light and small? "

I smiled and took the apple taking a bite of it and started chewing.

After I finished the apple, we moved on to a small loaf of bread, then on to sandwiches. He gave me water in between then after a while we were done.

I set the water bottle on the bed side table then laid back down.

" Are you tired? " Erwin looked at me as he placed the tray on top of a dresser.

" not really, I'm exhausted but. . I can't sleep. " I closed my eyes as I spoke. " . . . actually more of I won't be able to sleep. " I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

" Why is that? " Erwin asked he came over and in the chair next to my bed.

" I can't sleep during the day at least under normal circumstances. " I sighed as I stared out the window. There was a tree outside and the wind was calmly blowing the branched gently.

" I see, well this isn't exactly normal circumstances, is it? " Erwin smiled as he looked at me.

I looked back at him my eyes wide in shock. We stared back at each other.

I looked away and blushed lightly ' Seriously what is this a Shoujo manga or something?! ' my mind screamed at me. ' Come to think of it. . " I look back at Erwin. ' He's from an anime and a manga, so why is he here? '

Erwin stared at me, he raised his thick brow and waved his hands in front of my face. " Are you alright?. . .Valorie? " He stopped and stared at me. He leaned closer " Maybe Hanji was right, maybe you do have a thing for older men "

That brought me ought of my thoughts. " What?! No! No! No! " I waved my hands back and forth for emphasis on the no. " God no, I mean not that you aren't attractive at your age. . I mean- . . . ugh " my head falls down and I groan aloud.

Erwin started laughing at my reaction, his laughter was deep and filled with delight.

I took a moment to fully look at him, even though he was 32 years old he looked young. He had no signs of receding hair, or any wrinkles. His chin or jaw was clear of facial hair but there was stubbles. Not much, but enough to know he was older than people would think.

He was still laughing, even after a few minutes of me looking at him.

His laughter finally died down. " I know, you were just so engrossed with your thoughts. I had to say something that would pull you away from them." He got up from his chair and grabbed the tray he sat on the dresser earlier. " I'll be right back. "

I nodded, knowing full well what he was doing. He left the room and shut the door behind him. I laid down all the way on the bed and turned on my side.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes. I didn't even notice that I had drifted away into a finally dreamless sleep.

[Hours Later] {Night}

_**BANG!**_

I jumped straight up from the loud noise, my heart racing inside me.

The darkness of my room made it hard for me to see what or who was in my room. All I could see was the end of my bed and some shining silver.

The shining silver was at the end of my bed, someone was holding whatever it was. Their face was hidden by the darkness and what looked to be a mask, so there was no way for me to see who it was.

They stood there for a good few moments, then finally they moved. They went to right, moving so fast and then whacking the back of my neck. Hitting a pressure point, my world faded into darkness once more.

" Who. . .are . . you. .? " It was all I managed to say before I passed out.

[XX Hours Later]

It was cold and the air felt extremely damp, not to mention my neck was cold. Which was strange, since my hair covered my neck and upper back. I reached to the back of my neck and felt that my once long curly hair was no longer there.

My eyes shot open, I quickly went up feeling my neck until I finally managed to feel my hair. It was short, really short, it went to barely to my shoulders. It was cut carelessly, as if whoever cut it didn't care if they cut the hair or me.

My hand fell to my side and stared at my surroundings, old brick walls, concrete flooring, and a crappy bed were in the room. It was more of a cell though, even though the door was wooden and could easily be broken off it's rusty hinges.

I got up and walked over to door, only to be stopped by chains holding me back. I wasn't even a third to the door and I was stopped.

" Shit " I groaned and pulled on the chains. The rattling was loud and annoying. I stopped pulling when I heard people yelling back and forth and their footsteps. They were coming to me.

' Where the hell am I? . . And why the hell am I here? ' I stood there watching the door, waiting for whoever it was to walk in the room.

Two men walked in, they were wearing ski masks, jean pants, t shirts, and leather jackets. Their jackets had a strange symbol on it. Without my glasses it was hard to make out exactly what it was.

One of the men came over to me and pinned me to the ground, the other knocked on the door 5 times in a pattern.

_**Knock. . .knock knock. . . knock. . knock**_

Another man walked in wearing a dirty white lab coat, his face was blurry all I could see was brown hair. He came closer so I tried to get a better look but the guy who wasn't holding me down came over and pressed my face against the cold damp floor.

I tried to break free, but it was no use. I was weak compared to them. Their grip was firm and definitely not gently.

" Hold still you little shit! It will only hurt for a second! " One of them told me.

That scared me, I struggled more until I felt a stinging sensation in one of my arms that was being held. I let out a scream. " Aaah! S-stop! It hurts! Aaaaah! " tears fell from my eyes as the pain got worse.

They let me go, I cowered against the floor. I was holding my arm in pain, tears still falling from my eyes. The pain went numb after a while.

Before they could leave I yelled at them. " What the hell did you do to me?! " I glared at them demanding to know.

The two men didn't move, they just stood there. The man with the lab coat didn't look at me at all. I knew it was him that was speaking though. " Just a little something I made, it's effects varies. Whether you live or die depends on how your body takes in the virus. "

" What?! " I got up and ran towards them. The chains held me back once more. " Get it out of me! You can't do this! Get me out of this place! " I continued to demand from them.

They didn't listen to me at all, instead they all walked away and shit the door. Leaving me to suffer the pain form whatever it was that man gave me.

I fell on my knees, staring at the ground. ' Please. . someone. . Help me. . ' I leaned down against the cold ground and cried.


	4. Character Information

Info:

_Chloe St. Amour_: July 11th 1998 age; 16

She cares a lot about her friends and family, she's pretty, artist, and a very loving and caring person. Her favorite color is Pink.

Fears; Death and Losing friends and Family

_Ashley Cady_: September 11th , 1998 age; 16

She loves yaoi and yuri. She's lesbian and has a girlfriend who she calls Tori. Loves cute chibi things, and her favorite color is Purple.

_Valorie Peters_: September 6th, 1997 age; 17

She is older than both of her friends, but that is normal to her. She loves her friends and family very much. She's very artist, likes to read, and enjoys writing. Lost her family during the Titan Raid in Vanderbilt and Wolverine. Her older brother and sisters where abouts are unknown. Was (Has been) caught and tested on in a secret underground lab, the testing has result in odd abilities that will show over time.

Pictures can be found , in valoriepopcutie's profile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Chloe's P.O.V_

I manage to find my family after the whole titan raid, Ashley even found hers. We decided to look for Valorie and her family, but we realized after hours of looking that they were no where in sight. Never had we imagined that her family would be dead.

It was night and we all were suppose to be asleep, the Military Police had strict policies for us survivors to fallow. They wanted us asleep by 10pm, get up at 9am, and eat before 10 am, lunch was served until 1pm starting at 12pm. Then they wanted us to eat at 5pm, dinner was served until 7pm. Between those times we were allowed to do whatever we wanted as lonf as we stayed in sight.

' It doesn't give us very much room to go though, there is only 10 men on patrol after all ' I sighed as I looked at all the other families in their bunks. ' We all have to share a place to sleep, at least the bathrooms are private and separate by gender. ' I turned on my side and tried to sleep.

My thoughts wouldn't silence though, it was as if it knew that something was going to happen or as if something did happen. ' Maybe it's because I know Valorie is in a whole different place than us and is alone. . . '

I assumed that it was the problem, but deep down my heart told me I was wrong. I just didn't listen at the time, sleep had eventually caught up to me.

I dozed off thinking about all that had happened.

_[Morning] _

I woke up because Ashley was shaking me awake nonstop. I heard her pleas for me to wake up. " Chloe! Wake up! It's bad, Valorie went missing! "

Those words woke me up in seconds, I shot up. " What?! " I got down from my bunk and Ashley looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. " The Survey Corps. are here, their looking for Valorie. She went back to her room last night, when they went to check on her this morning. . .She was gone! " Ashley talked as fast as she could. Her voice was trembling with fear and worry.

I didn't bother replying instead I ran out and looked around for Eren, he was standing next to the Corporal. They were talking to each other, most likely about Valorie.

I ran over to them. " Hey! " I raised my hand up in the air to get one of their attention. Eren looked at me in surprise. I finally reached them , I panted from the running.

" You're one of Valorie's friends, right? Chloe? "

I nodded and stood up straight. " I heard that she went missing! Please tell me it's not true! She has to be okay! "

Eren didn't say anything instead his eyes fell to ground. His face showed that he was upset and frustrated. " No one has seen her since yesterday. "

Fear racked through my body. " No. . How? "

" As of now we aren't sure, there were no signs of a struggle so we're assuming that the brat ran off. There isn't anywhere to run of to though. " Levi stated with an emotionless tone. " Needless to say, if you see her contact us as soon as possible. " He walked off as he said the last words.

Eren put his hand on my shoulder. " Sorry, I know this is the last thing you wanted to hear." I looked at Eren, his face was filled with regret and frustration. " I should have stayed with her, or at least had someone stay with her. "

" No, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault. No one knew that this would happen. " I tried to cheer him up. " All that matters right now is that we find her. "

Erens faced changed from frustrated to determination. He nodded. " I'll go and look at her room again with the Commander, maybe we'll find something this time. "

I grabbed Eren's arm before he walked away. " Wait! Let me go too! Please! "

Eren looked back at me in surprise and then smiled and nodded. " Alright let's go, I'm sure the Commander will agree. "

I fallowed Eren to the Commander. Commander Erwin agreed to let me go and look at her room. He said he needed someone who knew Valorie, maybe then they'll find something that they had missed. I asked if I could have Ashley come with me, since she knew Valorie's sleeping habits she might know something more than me. The Commander agreed to that too.

We went and got Ashley ,she came along and we were inside her rooms in 30 minutes.

I looked around her room, her room was clean since she didn't have anything to put on the floor. On the bedside table, there was a water bottle and a lamp. " I don't see anything out of place. . . "

" No there is something off! " Ashley looked at us. She was looking at the bed.

I went over to her. " Ashley there's nothing out of place here. How is there something wrong? "

" the bed sheets, they are way too messy. Valorie always cleans up after staying in another place besides her home. "

I sigh " Ashley she might not of had time to make her bed before she ran off. "

" No, she didn't run off that isn't like her and you know it Chloe. " Ashley knew me well. She knew there was no way I was going to believe that Valorie ran off.

Determination filled my body and I examined the bed closely. Finally something caught my eye, it was shoved behinf the bed headboards. " What's this? " I pull it out and looked at it.

Ashley looked at it too. " It looks like a cloth. . ."

" thanks for stating the obvious. . " I say sarcastically. " I meant what was it doing behind the bed. "

Erwin took the cloth and sniffed it, his eyes widened. " Chloroform . . ." He turned to Levi. " I want a search party in every town within a 300 mile radius, I don't care how you do it just find her. "

Levi grabbed the cloth and gave it to Squad Leader Hanji. " Test this at your lab and see if you can get any trace of human DNA or something, and be quick about it shitty glasses. "

Hanji smiled and ran quickly out of the room. Levi left as well, most likely to set up a search squad.

Commander Erwin thanked us and asked us to go back to the Survivors camp. " I'll keep you both informed if we find anything at all. "

We nodded and started walking back to camp, Eren was accompanying us on the way back.

" I can't believe someone would kidnap her, on Military grounds no less. " Eren's voice was filled with disbelief.

" Who does that sort of thing?! " Ashley threw her hands in confusion.

" more importantly, why Valorie? Out of all the people, why her? " I said as I looked at the ground.

Eren looked at me and then looked forward. " Who knows. . maybe it was a coincident that they took her. "

Ashley agreed with him. " These kind of things normally don't have any planning, they just take whoever they want. "

I sigh and agreed with them. ' Looks like we'll have to just sit here and wait for them to find something. . '

I look up at the sky. ' Valorie please be okay, wherever you are. . '

**[ Underground Laboratory] **

_Valorie's P.O.V_

I was lying on the ground, my tears dried up long ago and my head was pounding. Sounds of water dripping were louder than ever, I could clearly hear rats scurrying around this putrid place.

' How many hours has it been since they last came? '

They came back 4 times already. Every time they would inject something new in me, most of it hurt me. The last one was what had made my body numb. They didn't even bother feeding me anything, so needless to say I was hungry. They obviously didn't care though.

I heard the wooden door open.

_**Creeeeeeeeeeak. . . .**_

They came closer and closer until they were standing over my body. They didn't bother holding me down this time ,they knew I was numb and weak.

" Hey boss, looks like she isn't going to struggle this time. " One man laughed.

" Good, good that makes it all the more easier for me. " The man in the lab coat came over. A syringe was in his hand just like the last 4 times. " Now, where should I inject this one? " his voice was filled with sadistic joy.

Anger racked through my body, it didn't matter though I was too weak at this point to do anything. All I wanted was to get the hell out of here, and get this over with as soon as possible.

He kicked me onto my stomach and lifted the tank top I was wearing. He put the syringe into my back and ever so slowly injects the fluid into my body.

I could feel it go through my body and flow through my veins, the virus didn't hurt this time. I knew even if my body wasn't numb it would have never hurt.

My body began to feel strange, a tingling sensation racked my body. Starting from my back and went to my neck and legs, then to my head and feet. My heart was pulsating faster and faster, each second that passed it went faster and faster. My mind was blank of all thoughts, the only thing I could do was feel.

Finally, the pain I had been waiting for came. My body had never undergo such pain before, this pain was unlike any other. A throb went through my whole body over and over again. I yelled out in pain, my cries reverberated through the whole building. It was so loud, the outside world probably heard it.

" Shut her up you nitwits! Someone will find out what we're doing if she continues to wail! " I knew the man in the lab coat had said it. It didn't take a genius to know.

They tried to cover my mouth, but I couldn't stop my body from its spasms. They couldn't hold me down. My howling continued to echo to the whole world.

Deep down I knew that someone important had my shrills of pain, I could only hope that they would find me soon. Or these men just might kill me sooner or later.

' I . . . have to . . survive. . for their sake. . . '


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Valorie's P.O.V_

My body was still recovering from the pains, it ached and throbbed in agony. It hurt so much that my once numb body, was now feeling every tiny bit of pain inside me. Even a little sting brought tears to my eyes.

' I swear I'll kill that man for doing this to me. ' I dragged my weak body towards the wall to gain some support. My back against the cold wall felt like heaven to me. My temperature was above normal, how much for sure I didn't know.

"Shit!" A sudden spike of pain went through my head straight to my right eye. I covered my eye and bent down, sobbing in pain.

Normally I'm not like this, but this pain was unbearable. It was torture to anyone, even to someone who was numb. They could even feel this pain, be it broken limb or a heart attack.

No matter how painful it was, I still was alive and would continue this way. As long as it meant that I could escape and see my friends. I had to make sure that they were safe. I had to make sure that they would live.

After all no pain was worse than the pain of being alone. . .

' Someone . . Anyone . . .please find me and get me out of this hell hole ' I stared up at the ceiling still covering my eye.

_Levi P.O.V_

I had finally set the out the search team for the brat. It took hours to pick and choose who and where the search team would be. By the time I was done all I wanted was to sit and have a hot cup of tea. That was impossible though, as long as that brat was missing we still had to look for her.

Why are we looking for a simple girl? Well, there's a simple answer. She is strong, she killed 3 titans with no assists. That even now a days seemed like a gift from god.

That's why Erwin was in charge of finding the brat. He wanted her to be in the Survey Corps. as soon as possible.

' With her missing, it's not possible. ' I tched and went over the brat's records.

She was a good student, in her sophomore year. She has moved all over Northern Michigan, and has very few friends but lots of connections. No drugs, no smoking, no alcohol, nothing.

" tch, this brat is a fucking saint. " I look over the files more.

Besides being a chubby girl, she had no health problems. She had swollen tonsils and adenoids, but that was taken care of.

This girl was seriously a fucking saint, who the hell raises a kid this good? Her parents must have been gods.

Compared to other kids, she was an angel from heaven. ' Her friend Chloe and Ashley aren't too bad as well. Their records are clean, minus a weight problem for Ashley. '

I grabbed the other two files lying on my desk and looked over them quickly. The files were about Chloe St. Amour and Ashley Cady, they have been Valorie's friends for almost a year now.

' Only a year? Then the brat goes and kills 3 titans to help then escape? ' I click my tongue and set the files down. My thoughts were filled with voices repeating in my head. ' That girl is fucking nuts! She killed 3 titans! She must be a god! ' Those voices were from the soldiers who were watching her that day.

' The brat has balls no doubt, but she's blind when it comes to her friends. She doesn't know when to rely on others. ' I look at the girl's picture. It was recent, her last school picture.

' Where the hell are you? '

_Chloe's P.O.V_

Ashley had left to go and get us lunch, I was waiting at a table. Our school was sitting at the table. At least our class was sitting together.

They were all talking as if they didn't have any problems. ' Do they even know that if it wasn't for Valorie, we all would have been dead. '

It kind of made me mad that they were ignorant of that fact. That they didn't care about wjat was going on outside this refugee camp. Valorie would have left it alone.

' As long as we're alive then it shouldn't matter who saved who. ' was something Valorie would say in this situation.

I sighed. ' I miss her. . '

" You alright? " Trent from our class sat next to me.

I shake my head. " No I'm not, Valorie went missing today. . . And I can't do anything besides sit here. " Tears threatens to come to my eyes. " I just wish there was something, anything that I could do to help. "

" You aren't helping? Chloe you're doing more than enough, in a time like this it's enough just to keep her in your mind. You're helping by letting these people do what they're suppose to. Fight and keep us alive." Trent reassured me with a smile. " Don't beat yourself up, you're doing what you should and the best you can. "

I smiled, the tears that once wanted to come now left. Reassurance replaced all the worry inside me. " Thanks Trent, I needed to hear that. I'll keep waiting a little while longer. "

He nodded and said goodbye, he left to go talk with Seth and Jacob.

Ashley finally came back and set the trays of food on the table. " Sorry it took so long, the line was really long. " She sat down next to me and started drinking some chocolate milk.

" It's ok, it wasn't that long. " I looked down at my food. There was sandwiches, pudding, cheeze-its, fruit, and chocolate milk. It wasn't much, but it would suffice for now. I started eating my sandwich and thought about how long it will be before they find out something.

I stopped chewing and swallowed my food. " Hey? "

Ashley swallowed her food and looked at me. " Yeah? "

" What would you say if I said I'm going to join the Survey Corps. ? " I stared down at my food. I didn't want to see Ashley's face, I thought she might be angry or upset with my decision.

" Honestly, you can go ahead and do what you want. . but you aren't training alone. . I . . I want to join the Military Police. " I look at Ashley and she was also staring down at her food.

" Why the Military Police? You know how they are Ashley, you shouldn't go there. " I tried to convince her to changer he decision.

" No, I won't change my mind. I'm doing this for my mom, she needs protection. If I join the Military Police, they'll take my mom to safety. " Ashley continued eating her sandwich.

I knew she wouldn't change her mind, so I left the subject alone. " So when should we sign up? "

" I seen a recruit flyer up at the town hall, they start recruiting tomorrow. So we need to sign up today. " Ashley said in a monotone voice.

I nodded in response, then continued to eat my lunch. ' I wonder of anyone else is thinking about joining any of the military branches. ' I looked at our class.

Most of the boys were goofing around, while the girls were gossiping. My face contorted into doubt. ' Doubtful ' I look at them more.

Suddenly someone burst through the cafeteria door, everyone looks over at them.

Eren stood in the doorway panting as if he had run for miles. He stood up straight and ran over to me. " Chloe! They found something! They know where Valorie is! " He started yelling at me.

I dropped my food and ran over towards him, Ashley fallowing behind me.

We met half way. " They know!? " excitement filled my voice.

He nodded and smiled.

" Valorie was missing? " I turned to see most of the class staring at us. They looked at us in confusion.

" She's been missing since last night, but now they know where she is. " Ashley told them, filling them in on what happened.

" What are waiting for? We need to go and get her! " I said pulling Ashley and Eren to the door.

" Wait Chloe! " Eren stopped me and made me face him. His face held sadness. " They can't do anything right now, she's somewhere in an underground facility. It will take days to find her, even if they do they have arrest all the kidnappers. "

" So they can arrest them, it's simple. " I smiled. " As long as we get her back I don't care how long it takes. "

" Chloe, we don't know how many there are. By time we have them all, some probably have back up and could take Valorie away even further. Next time, we might not as lucky to find her. . . "

My eyes widened, worry and fear filled my heart and mind. Frustration built up inside me " So what?! We're just gonna let them have her longer! Who knows what they are doing to her! We can't leave her with them! " I yelled at Eren.

I could feel the stares from the people around me, they were all looking at me.

" We can't.. " Tears left my eyes as my frustration grew stronger. I just wanted my friend back. At this point I was tired of waiting, even though it was only hours since she has been missing. It felt like days to me.

Eren came over to me and hugged me, pulling me into his arms. He ran his hand through my hair, trying to comfort me. I cried not caring who was holding me, it just felt nice to have someone hug me.

Minutes passed and my tears were coming to an end, Eren was still holding me in his embrace. " I know it's frustrating, but there's not much we can do right now. We just have wait and hope that Valorie can hold on a little longer. . . " He sighed.

I nodded and wiped away my tears. Eren let me go and Ashley grabbed my arm. " Come Chloe, you need some air and tissues. "

Eren fallowed behind us, he was quiet. We all were quiet, but what was there to say in a situation like this? All we could do was what Eren said, wait and hope Valorie was still alive.

[Hours Later]

Ashley and I had signed up for training after dinner. The men at the stand didn't say much, but we could tell that they were doubting our abilities.

We were told to get up at 6am sharp and be ready to go. We packed our bags and spent our night staring at the stars and trying to get sleep.

I was lying in bed. " Chloe? "

I heard a familiar voice call out to me quietly, I sat up and looked down from my bunk.

The whole class was looking at me. " What is it you guys? " I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning.

Skyla stepped forward " We plan on joining you guys with training. "

My eyes widened and I looked at all them, shock obviously showing on my face. " W-why? "

" We all decided on our own, we don't want to live in a world like this. We all have our own reasons, but that's our main reason why. " Mason said it before Skyla could.

I smile " I guess we all will have to look out for one another then. "

Mason and Skyla smiled back, the rest of the class was high fiving each other and laughing.

' I guess there's no use fighting the fact that we're all staying together no matter what happens. '

In that moment, we all heard a loud scream that came from far away. It pierced our ears and hearts, as the sound of pain was obviously coming from that scream. We all looked in the direction the scream was coming from. It sounded like someone was hurting both inside and out, as if they wanted to live yet die at the same time.

Chills ran up my spine as the cry got louder and louder, then it died down over time. When the cry had stopped, my heart paused. It was as if that cry was calling out to me, to us all. A plea for us to find it, to go and look for the person who had screamed.

One thought crossed my mind, one that scared me so much. One that I dread was reality. " That scream sounded like. . . . . . . .Valorie"

That was all I needed to say, and I was up and out of my bed. Running out of the hall and towards the Survey Corps. headquarters. Ashley was trying to keep up with me, everyone else wasn't sure what to do so they stayed behind.

' I know. . .I know that Valorie! ' I was running as fast as I could. The Military Police were standing guard at the Gates leading to the HQ. They had seen me running towards them, when I got there they grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back.

" Let me go! I need to talk to Commander Erwin! Please! I need- " I tried to get away from their grip.

" Ms. St. Amour? " that voice I heard a few times before, it was Commander Erwin.

I turned to the Commander. He was on his horse looking at me with curiosity and shock. " Commander Erwin, just now I heard- "

" I know, we heard it too brat. " Corporal Levi came up, he was also on his horse. " We wanted to confirm it with you, but by the looks of it. We don't need to. "

The Military Police let me go, I went over to the Commander with pleading eyes. " Commander, please we need to get her out of there. "

He frowned and looked at Levi with a serious expression on his face. " Levi- "

" I know that look Erwin, don't you dare. We don't need any unnecessary deaths on our hands. We can't risk it just for one brat. " Levi cute Erwin off returning a serious look on his face.

" You don't make that choice Levi, what I say goes. So when I say I want that girl back here, you will at any risk, cause, and way get that girl back here. " Erwin commanded at the Corporal.

Levi tched and turned around. " You better not regret your decision later Erwin, there's no taking back what's already been done. . . " He kicked his horse and galloped off.

Commander Erwin turned to me. " There's no need to worry, we'll get her back. Until then please go back to the hall and get some rest. You do have to wake up early in the morning, Cadet St. Amour. " he smiled and galloped away in the same direction as Levi.

I did my best solute as he left, I watched him leave and my hand fell to my side as I relaxed. I looked up at the night sky, the stars were bright and twinkling in the sky. ' Don't worry Valorie, you'll be safe soon. '

I walked back to my bunk and got into my bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Levi's P.O.V_

**[Hours Later in The Morning] **

I had assembled a team and we were preparing to invade the underground laboratory. I wasn't too keen on going so soon, but Erwin told me to get it done.

' I'll get the fucking job done alright. . ' Anger filled my thoughts. ' This is a waste of energy and all for one fucking brat. . ridiculous. . '

We were all set, We rode our horses towards the laboratory. We were there within an hour. We stood our ground as the enemy began to shoot at us.

" Tch " I was hiding behind a brick building, waiting for the right time to enter the Lab. " Distract them! Hold them off! " I yelled at my team.

" Yes sir! " they all responded. " Calling in for back up, Erwin send in Titan brat. I have a plan. " I used the walkie-talkie and contacted Erwin.

" Got it. " He responded. " He'll be there in a few moments.

" Good. " I put the walkie-talkie away and pulled out a few grenades. I pulled out the keys and threw them towards the enemy.

They shot the grenades, they exploded in the air. " Tch, damn fuckers. "

" Eren should be in the distance. " I heard Erwin from the walkie-talkie. I look behind, the brat was on his hold with reloads of ammo and more grenades. " Hurry up brat! "

Eren yelled back " Yes sir! " He kicked his horse to go faster. He got here soon enough, and got down from his horse.

" Reload your weapons and hold off the enemy! " I yelled back at my team.

They quickly came over and grabbed reloads, then went back to their stations.

" Come on brat, we have a brat to save. We're going to use your titan abilities to get in. " I glared at him. " And that is an order. "

Determination showed on his face in a few seconds. " Yes sir. " He stepped forward and looked at his hand. I wasn't sure what exactly the brat was thinking, but I knew it help with this situation.

I stepped far enough away from him. He bit his hand and lighting shot out form the sky and striked the ground.

Eren emerged in his titan form from the smoke, I used the 3dmg to get up on his shoulder. I pointed my sword out at the enemy. " Now break their walls Eren! " I yelled.

Eren roared in response, he kicked the wall that block our path. The enemies shot at us but their weapons were no match for Eren.

We advanced when the wall broke apart and debris flew in the air and smashed the enemies along with a few of our men. " Tch. . "

I looked forward avoiding the sight of our injured and dead men. " Eren, kill the bastards for what they've done. " As soon as I said those words, Eren reacted. He crushed all of the enemy soldiers below.

His roar echoed throughout the air.

' Erwin, I hope you're watching this. After all, this was the decision you made for one brat. '

_Valorie P.O.V_

A Roar brought me out of my daydream state. It sounded like. . . ." Titan . ." I looked at the door.

I moved my aching body up and off the ground and went over to the door. My chains stopped me half way. My body fell to ground from the weight of the chains.

The door opened quickly and I could hear footsteps all around me. " Hurry up, kill the little shit! "

" I'm going! I'm going! Che . . All this for this stupid brat!? Why the hell does the Survey Corps. care so much!? " I heard the man load a gun.

I look up at him and watch as he aimed the gun at me. I glared up at him. I kicked my leg up before he could shoot, the gun flew out of his hands. He went backwards against the wall.

The other man went to go grab the gun, but I wrapped the chain around his ankle and pulled him towards me.

" AHHHH! " He yelled out as he fell to the ground. He clawed at the floor, trying to get away from me. I pull him back more and threw him on top of the other man.

I smashed the cuffs against the wall, trying to break them. ' Damn! This isn't working! ' I glare at the men.

They were trying to grab the gun again, I stepped in front of them and picked up the gun. They stared at me in fear as I aimed the gun right at them. " Release me. . . . Now. "

A gun shot rang out, I fell to the ground and blood poured out of my body. I look behind me and there was the man in the Lab coat.

" I give you both one simple task, and you end up having a gun pointed at your heads. " He scolded the men and stared at me. He glared at me and smiled sadistically. " Hate to cut it off here, but you have to die. " he aimed the gun and shot.

Another bullet pierced my skin, but it didn't kill me. I didn't feel pain at all, but blood oozed out of the bullet wound.

The man stared in shock. " What? You're suppose to be dead! " He shot me again.

The bullet went into my shoulder and blood seeped from the wound. Again I felt nothing and it didn't kill me. My old wounds were sealing up as the bullets fell out and the blood stopped pouring out.

The three of them stared in shock. " M-monster! You're a monster! " One of them pointed at me.

I look at them and grin, my mind had snapped. Sanity had left my mind. I cracked my fingers as I got closer to them. " You made me this way. . . "

I wrapped my chains around two of the men, I pulled the chains hard and their necks snapped. The fell to floor as I loosened the chains. I grabbed the keys from one of their pockets and unlocked the cuffs on my wrists.

I look over at the man in the Lab coat, he was staring at me. He had this look as if he had succeeded at something. " I did it. . . ahaha" He laughed manically " My very own specimen . . "

Anger swelled inside me I ran towards him and grabbed his throat. He choked as I gripped harder, I continued to squeeze his neck.

Suddenly the wooden door slammed open, Levi and Eren were standing in the doorway. I dropped the man in the lab coat and stared at them.

Their eyes widened and Eren went to say something. I was pulled back against the man and he placed a knife against my throat.

" Valorie! " Eren yelled out.

The man laughed evilly, his laugh was filled with sadistic pleasure.

Levi reacted quickly, he kicked the man in his side. Then slammed him against the wall, he aimed a gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

I watched him as he turned away from the man and walked over to me. He bent down and looked at me. " You alright brat? "

That was all it took for me to break down, tears filled my vision and I jumped into Levi's arms and cried.

He stiffened from the contact but he didn't turn me away. Instead he put his hand on my head. I cried harder and harder my cried never stopped.

My body refused to let go of the person in front of me, for the fear that I would be swept away again but this time never to be saved. I trembled, I was shaking from all the pent up fear, anger, sadness, and stress.

All my sleepless nights finally caught up to me, my cries died down and my grip on Levi loosened. I fell against his chest as my weak body gave out. He grabbed my shoulders and picked me up off the ground. " Tch, let's get you out of this hell hole. "

I smiled as those words left his mouth. " . . please. . . " that was I could manage to say. I laid my head against him.

Eren fallowed behind us as we left he crumbling building. We made it outside, I blocked the bright sun from my eyes. After being locked up for so long, the sun was really bright. Levi continued walking. " Eren tell Erwin to send a car "

Eren grabbed the walkie-talkie and contacted Erwin. " Sir, the corporal wants you to send a car to pick us up. "

It fizzled for a while. " Alright, it will be there soon. " Erwin responded a few seconds.

Eren held the walkie-talkie and looked at me. He turned away immediately.

Curiosity grew inside me. ' Why won't he look at me anymore? ' I looked at Eren then to Levi.

Levi didn't look at me either, it was only for a few seconds but then he looked up into the distance quickly.

' He won't look at me either? Is there. . something wrong with me ? '

A honking was heard in the distance, I looked and see Hanji driving a Hummer with the Wings of Freedom imprinted on the sides and hood.

She stopped the car, Levi walked forward and opened the door. He placed me in one of the seats and buckled me in. Eren got in on the other side, and Levi sat in the passenger. " Let's go shitty glasses. Be quick about it. "

Hanji looked at me then at Levi, she looked at him as if she was looking for an explanation. Levi didn't respond instead he said " Are you going to drive or what? Let's go, we don't have all day four eyes. "

She looked forward and started to drive, every now and then she 'snuck' a peek at me.

' Something is wrong, those two won't look at me and now Hanji can't stop looking. . . ' I look over at Eren. " Eren. ."

He looks at me quickly " What's wrong? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Sick? "

" No I-"

" Brat don't you want to know the answer to that question. . so don't ask. . not now. " Levi cut me off before I could say anything else. He didn't look at me at all.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way, all three avoided making eye contact with me.

We finally got back and they exited the car, I went to unbuckle my seat belt but my arms wouldn't move. I was too tired from the lack of sleep and food. Levi open my door and unbuckled me, he pulled me out of my seat and carried me inside.

My eyes became dreary, my head fell against him as my eyes started to close.

" It's ok, you aren't going anywhere brat. Go to sleep. . ." Levi's voice was filled promise.

I could hear his heart beat loud and clear, the sound lulled me to sleep as I closed my eyes.

_**{Dream}**_

I dreamed that I was back at home with my family, we were all sitting in the living room and watching a movie together. We were laughing and smiling together, it was perfect.

Their faces and bodies faded away and turned to dust, their ashes were swept away into nothing. Darkness filled the void around me. My living room was now ruins of death and darkness.

My cries were silent.

I had lost them. I lost my freedom, my family, and my life. All of it was gone.

It was all 'their' fault.

Emotions overflowed my mind and body, I went out of control. I killed titans as if they were nothing, using the claws that appeared out of nowhere.

I belted out a loud roar.

_**{Dream Ends}**_

My eyes opened slowly, as the sun kissed them awake. I blocked the sun from my eyes, and tried to look at my surroundings.

I look at my left, Levi was leaning his head against my bed and sleeping peacefully. ' He's still here? '

" He hasn't moved from that spot since he brought you, ya know? " I looked at Hanji who was smiling at me. " No matter what we said he refused to move. "

I looked back at Levi, who was still sleeping. I smiled ' He kept his promise. . . ' I put my hand on his head and pet him.

His eyes opened slowly, he groaned and sat up and stretched.

I put my hand back down beside me and watched him.

He realized where he was, quickly he turned his head to me and looked at me. " How are you feeling brat? " He leaned back into his chair.

" I'm alright. " I smiled.

He looked at me in disbelief. " I don't believe you. "

I sighed. " I'm sore, tired, and hungry but I'm alive. So I can't really complain. "

Hanji smiled. " you're right about that. " she came over and looked at me. She was examining me up and down.

" Something wrong? " I asked as she continued to examine me.

She looked at me, her face was serious. " Valorie, what did that man do to you? "

My eyes widen and fear racked through my body. Memories of what he did replayed over and over again. I held myself and gripped my shoulders tightly, I leaned down and stared wide eyed at the blankets. " I- . . . . They injected things into me " tears filled my eyes as the unforgettable pain replayed in my mind. " I didn't even know what it is was! He just put it in me and he enjoyed it all! " I gripped my hair and cried.

Hanji and Levi were silent.

My cries continued as the memories never stopped replaying. The painful memories were clear as day, and the past pain felt as if it were happening right now.

Levi touched my shoulder, he pulled me out of my thoughts. My tears stopped as I looked at him. " It's over now. . "

I laid down as he pushed me down against my bed and he sat back down in his chair.

" I'm sorry they did that, when you're recovered you can go and see your friends. " Hanji tried to cheer me up.

I nodded and looked around the room, I noticed that the mirror in the wall was gone. It was there the last time I was here, I know it was there but now it wasn't. I looked at my bedside table and got into the drawer, the mirror in there was also gone.

" Valorie? Are you looking for something? " Hanji asked me curiously.

" where are the mirrors that were in here before? "

Hanji was silent and Levi stiffened up. Hanji laughed " There were no mirrors in here, you're probably imagining things Valorie. "

" No, I know there were mirrors in here. I used them to check my arm the last time. . . " I stated. They still didn't say anything. I glare at Hanji. " Where. Are . the. Mirrors. "

Levi got up and looked at me. " We took them out of the room obviously. "

" Levi! " Hanji protested.

" Why? "

" You don't need to know. " He said as he walked over to the window and turned away from me.

" Tell me. "

Hanji didn't say anything and Levi didn't say anything either.

Frustration grew inside me " Damn it! What the hell is so wrong with a couple of mirrors?! Why can't I see myself! Tell me! " I gripped the blankets.

Levi turned and glared at me, he pulled something out of his pockets and tossed it on the bed. " Look if you want, but you won't like what you see. Don't say we didn't warn you brat. "

I looked down at the little compacted mirror, I picked it up and opened it.

I dropped the mirror as soon as I seen myself. I froze up, I picked up the mirror and looked again.

Hanji looked away closing her eyes and frowning. Levi just watched me as I stared at myself.

" What. . . what did he do to me? "

My once blue eyes were now a pale blue with a gold eye. My hair was short and white. I had marks on my neck that went down to my chest. How far the marks went I wouldn't know. The image flashed back and forth from my white hair and blue and gold eye, to creature with horns and terrifying gold eyes. It had blooding seeping from it's sharp teeth, and it was something that would give even adults nightmares.

" They injected so many different DNA samples in you, I couldn't tell exactly what. . .there was too much. The DNA fed on yours and left very little of your own. That blue eye was that was left in the end. " Hanji's voice was sad and filled with empathy.

I closed the mirror and stared at it. " What. . . am I? "

" . . . We don't know for sure, there's too much DNA mixed together. So we- "

" Human. ." Levi cut Hanji off. He looked at me and I stared at him. " You're Human. "

Hanji didn't say anything else and decided to leave. She didn't even say goodbye, she just left. It was for the best that she didn't say anything.

" How can I be- "

" You just are. Don't think anything otherwise brat. If anything the man that did this to you is not human. He is the monster. " He had a look that had no pity in it.

I looked down at the mirror, I picked it up and looked back at Levi. " Can I keep this? "

" Whatever floats your boat brat, I have no need for it anyways. " he said as he went to the door, he paused at the door and turned back to me. " I'll be back with some food, so don't move. Not that you could anyways. . " He left the room and shut the door behind him.

I smiled and looked at the mirror. ' Thank you. . .Levi '


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Valorie's p.o.v_

_[Hours Later]_

I was still in my bed, I had not moved for hours. Levi and Hanji had not come back yet, neither had Eren. Chloe and Ashley also had not come to see me as well. Not that I had wanted them to see me in this state, with my DNA being all fucked up and all.

My hair and my eyes were odd colors, white hair was in no way natural. My eyes that were once a pale light blue, were now two different colors. My left was now an icy blue, and the other was gold. They both were so bright they looked like they were glowing.

I pinched a lock of my hair as I stared into the little compact mirror, the one that Levi had given me. I twisted the strand and just looked at it. I still held the strand, but my attention turned to my eyes.

I just stared at them, they were so. . . mesmerizing. . . . .

Seconds turned into minutes, I had been staring at my eyes for so long. A faded image of that beast flashed every now and then, as if it was taunting me. It had fangs, and it's glowing eyes matched my own but were more. . . intimidating. It had stayed, but was transparent. We had stared at each other, we both never blinked.

' Are you what I am? ' it was a crazy to think that, but I couldn't help but wonder if that was truly me or just some illusion.

" _I am " _

My eyes widened, it had not moved it's mouth at all and still it responded. It was creepy and strange.

" How did you do that? "

The thing just stared at me, still never moving it's mouth to speak. _" I am you, so I speak in your mind through thoughts. I am apart of you, just as you are a part of me. " _

" You aren't going to do this, I am your other half thing are you? Cuz that is just cliché as hell. " I didn't care if I sounded crazy for talking back. Especially to a reflection in the mirror.

" _No I'm not. "_

I sigh in relief " Thank god. " I look at the beast. " So what are yo- we. . exactly? "

" _What do we look like in your eyes? " _It looked at me, waiting for my response.

I looked closer at the reflection, white scales, long neck, long mouth, fangs, horns. . . " A dragon. . . kinda? " I raised an eyebrow as I continued to look over the reflection more.

It simply stared at me, it held the look of relief. _" If that is what you see, then believe it. " _

" Why can't you just tell me what we are? "

" _How can I tell you, when I am you? " _The beastly reflection faded away and my human reflection returned.

The question echoed in my head. ' How can I tell myself what I am. . .when I don't even know '. I sigh at the realization. I closed the mirror and set it on the bedside table.

I look out the window, the sun was high in the sky with very few clouds. Birds could be heard from indoors, all them chirped happily without a care.

I pulled off the blankets and got up from my bed, heading towards the window. My hands rest on the windowsill as I leaned against the glass, looking out at the trees and bushes.

' I wonder where Ashley and Chloe are? ' worry filled my thoughts. They had not come to see me even though I was back. ' Are Levi and Hanji keeping them away from me? ' I shake the thought away. ' No, they would never do that. So then why haven't they come? '

I stood up straight and walked to the dresser and began to pull out some clothes. Hanji had grabbed me some clothes while I was still asleep, thankfully they were the right size.

I changed out of my dirty clothes and into my clean clothes. It felt nice to have clean clothes on, now all I needed is a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower, there was shampoo, conditioner, and soap already in the shower. I got in washed away all the dirt, grime, and other substances that I had on me.

I turned off the shower and stepped out, then got into the cabinet and pulled out some towels. I dried myself off and put my clean clothes back on .

' Much better ' I smiled as I brushed my hair. I set the brush in the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom.

Hanji was leaning against the wall, Levi was standing by the window. They turned to me as I entered the room.

" Finally showered huh? " Hanji smiled. " Feel better? "

" Yeah a lot better. " I walked over to them. " So what are guys doing here? "

Hanji smiled as she pulled out a test tube that held a black liquid inside. " I got the results back, we were able to figure out a little bit about what that man injected inside you. "

" How did you- "

Levi spoke up " She took some of your blood while you were asleep and sent it to her lab to test on it. "

I looked at Levi then at Hanji, then at the test tube. I pointed at the tube, at the black liquid. " That doesn't look like blood though. . "

Hanji held up the tube and looked it. " Yeah, but it is your blood. The color may be strange, that's just how it is though. Most likely it changed because of the injections inside you. " She looked at me.

I crossed my arms and looked at her questionably. " So what exactly did he inject in me. "

Hanji put the tube in her pocket and pulled out papers, she looked over them and began to read off. " Liquor Hepatis, Pulvis Solaris. . . . hmmm. . . ". She paused for a moment and scratched her head.

" What is it? " I walked over to Hanji to look at the paper. There were a bunch of letters that looked like they were genetic codes, along with a few periodic table elements and . . . alchemy elements?

" I didn't think it was possible but by the looks of it, he injected you with a genetic code for a dragon. " Hanji continued to look over the paper.

" Dragons don't exist though so how could he make a genetic code for them? " I looked at Hanji in question.

Hanji looked even more confused than me, but she tried her best to answer me. " Well, I'm not so sure myself on how, but as I read this code there isn't anything other code that looks like this. It seems to be a mixture of reptiles and birds genetic codes, it codes for a specific creature. " She looked at me. " And that creature is a dragon from what I can gather. "

I fell silent. I looked over at Levi, who had not said a word yet. He wasn't looking at either of us, he was staring off into his thoughts.

I looked back and Hanji, she was looking at the paper over and over again. Most likely hoping that she was wrong.

' So . . . I'm a dragon? ' I looked at floor. I grabbed the compact mirror that I had set on the bedside table. I looked into the mirror, looking at all my features. My white short hair, my gold and Icy blue eye. I had no scales, but the were slight markings on my cheeks. They weren't too dark, but dark enough to know that they were there.

Levi grabbed my shoulder, then his other hand rested on the mirror. I looked up at him. He closed the compact mirror.

" I'm . . . I. . . . . What should I do? "

" First, we start by seeing if shitty glasses is right. We test to see if you gained any abilities. Then we go from there. " Levi took the mirror from my hand and wlaked to the door. He looked over his shoulder at me. " Let's go. "

Hanji grinned and quickly ran out the door. " YAHOO! "

" I'm not a titan and yet she's excited to experiment on me. " I sigh and start walking to the door.

" She's a scientist, this is the kind of thing that makes her . . . .insane. It's natural. . . Just be happy it's Hanji, it could be worse. " Levi walked with me down the halls.

" Yeah, you're right. . . "

Hanji was cheerfully walking in front of us, whistling a happy tune.

We made it outside in a few minutes, we decided to go out to the open field not too far from the HQ. Tall grass, a few bushes,trees, and a small pond surrounded us. I was in the center of it all, while Hanji and Levi stood back and waited.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do exactly, but I knew I had to try something. I closed my eyes and called out to the '_other_' me.

" _You called? _" I opened my eyes and stared at the faded image in front of me. The beast that I has seen before was no longer as blurred as it was, I could now see 'me' clearly.

' I don't know what I'm suppose to do now, but I have a feeling that I can do something. . . .What should I do? '

A smile came across the beast, " _Close your eyes again, and just let go of all your thoughts and feelings. Then let me in. " _The 'other' me had faded away.

I sighed and closed my eyes once more, letting go of all my present thoughts and feelings. I felt my body shift, it was changing. I finally opened my eyes, the ground was no longer as close as it was before. It felt as if I had grown and shifted.

I could hear Hanji's voice, she was in awe of what I looked like. " Valorie~! You shifted into a dragon! It was amazing! You're so big! " Hanji jabbered on and on about how I looked. " You must be at least taller than 20 ft! Maybe a little taller than 25 ft! "

I didn't pay anymore attention to Hanji, instead I turned my to Levi. He was circling around me, like he was inspecting me. He went behind me, I craned my neck to see what he was doing.

He poked my tail, then he pulled out a scale.

I jumped forward and roared. " HEY! " I turned my whole body towards Levi.

He was looking at the scale, it slowly turned to dust and blew away out of his fingertips. " strange. . . "

Hanji watched it as it blew away. " It just. . . turned to dust. "

I watched in confusion and astonishment, then I looked at my scales. It was all so confusing, this new ability, all these new abilities actually. The new me was confusing, whether it was good or bad I didn't know. As of right now I was more concerned with other things.

" What else can you do? " Levi said and looked up at me blankly.

I was curious myself on what I could do. I breathed in the out of my mouth, trying to create fire like any other dragon normally could. . . .

Nothing. . . absolutely nothing but air. I scrunched my face in frustration, I puffed in anger. A small streak of fire whisked out.

" Fire huh? Well, you ARE a dragon. " Levi stated blankly. " Anything else? "

I grinned ' Well Mr. Boring, how about we go for a little. . . . fly? ' I picked Levi up off the ground with my mouth. I set him on my back and started running. I spread out my wings, jumped and flapped.

I smiled as we took to the sky, Levi was hanging on one of my back scales. He was yelling at me to stop or " slow down you stupid brat! ". I let out a chuckle in amusement, I continued to fly around.

When we were high enough I slowed down, and we started to slowly soar. Levi's grip loosened as he sat up on me, he was still hanging on. He scooted up to my neck and wrapped around my neck loosely. " Damn brat, you could have killed me. "

I chuckle once more. I looked at the ground, it was so far down. Being up this high, just soaring through the sky, it was all so . . . calming.

" As nice as this is brat, we have to go back down to Hanji. We still have a lot to do. "

I sigh on the inside, he was right. He and Hanji still had other things to do, and I do as well. I still had yet to meet up with Chloē and Ashley. Not to mention I had to talk with Erwin about where I'll go next. After all, I can't stay with them forever.

Levi grabbed on as I began our descent to the ground, we kept going faster and faster. I stopped right before we almost hit the ground. Levi was practically choking me because of it. I landed on the ground, I turned to Levi and pulled him off my back.

He straightened himself up and nodded. Hanji ran over to us and joined us. " Oh! Oh! Me next Valorie! Please! "

" We have other things to be doing shitty glasses. "

Hanji pouted " I never get to do anything fun. ". She smiled once more. " Oh well , there's always another time. "

I smiled at Hanji. ' She can never be depressed for long, can she? '

" Are you going to change back Valorie? You can't stay like that, you'd never fit through the doors like that. " Hanji laughed.

I paused. ' Crap. . . . How do I change back? '

As if the other me had knew what I was think she answered. " _Just focus on yourself, think about your human side. . . _"

Just as she said, I thought about my human form. Soon my body began to shift just like before. By time I had opened my eyes, I was once again smaller than both Levi and Hanji. ' Yup I'm me again. . . '

We walked back to the HQ, Hanji talked about her recent experiments with Eren. When we got back I waved Hanji and Levi goodbye, then made my way down the halls.

' What am I going to do? What is there for me to do? I don't have anyone to take care of, and no one to take care of me. . . .Breanna and Austin are still missing. . . So. . where will I go? ' my thoughts had filled my mind. Memories replayed in my mind, memories from the past.

I sighed. ' Not only that, I have these new abilities. . . ' I stopped in front of a window. I looked up out at the blue sky, birds flew freely without a worry and care. Images of my friends, family, and Levi flashed before my eyes. My eyes widened in realization.

' I. . . .I want to protect them. . . all of them. They are important to me. . . I already lost most of my family. I don't . . NO, I won't lose anyone else. From here on out I'll protect them all! ' I ran towards Erwins office.

I opened his door quickly and paused in the doorway, panting heavily.

Erwin was in his chair, while there were two other men sitting in chairs in front of his desk. They all turned and looked at me in shock and confusion. Erwin looked at me with a stern face, mentally scolding me for not knocking first.

" I-I'm sorry Commander, I didn't know you were. . . busy. I'll just . . go . . " I said as I slowly backed away and started to close the door.

" No, it's alright . . . Miss? . . "

" Valorie, Valorie Peters. " I lightly smile.

" Ah, so you're the one Erwin is hiding. " One of the men got up out of the seat and came over to me. He towards over me, his height was smaller than Erwin by a few inches but he still had towered over me by a few feet. He glowered at me, " You seem weak for someone who killed titans with no equipment. "

I clenched the doorknob, my frustration and anger skyrocketed. I face up to the man, standing up straight and glared at him intensely. " You shouldn't judge people by their looks, after all a person like me could throw your ass miles away. "

" Valorie, that's enough. " Erwin walked over towards us. " I apologize, she is a bit temperamental. " Erwin looked at me scolding me again.

" It's alright, besides it was a nice joke. " He smirked. " I believe our meeting is done. " He walked passed me and stood in the hall. He turned to Erwin and I, " By the way Commander, you should keep your. . . " He looked at me then back a Erwin. " animals caged up or they might hurt someone. " He turned and walked away.

" What?! " My anger surged through me before I could think rationally. I ran at him and kicked his back, he fell to ground and I held him down with my foot. " What did you say you bastard! "

The air was knocked out of him, " Get off me you animal! " He struggled to get away from. " Erwin get this thing off of me or so help I"ll- " He yelled on and on. Each and every word only angered me more.

" Valorie get off of him. " Erwin sternly told me.

I turned to him " Why are you taking his side!? "

" Valorie. " He looked at me sternly. " Get off of him. "

My anger flared up even more, it burned inside me. I look down at the man beneath me. I glared at him, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and held him against the wall. I brought my fist up to punch him, I thrusted it forward. Before I could hit him, Erwin grabbed my hand and stopped me.

" I told you to stop Valorie, now let him go. " Erwin yelled at me, still holding my fist.

I dropped the man and pulled my fist away from Erwin, I backed away from them. " Why?! Why are you taking his side!? " I scream out at him. " You- you think I'm not human?! All because of what that fucking scientist did to me, all because of how I look!? Just because I'm different?! " My nger kept rising. " I thought you were different! " I turned and ran from the scene, I went wherever my legs took me.

I was running to the nearest window. I opened it up and climbed in the sill, I stood in the window. I faced Erwin who was running to me. By time he reached me, I fell backwards out of the window. He reached out to me, trying to grab me.

I seen his face filled with worry and concern, it was the last thing I seen. I closed my eyes and focused on ridding myself of all my emotions.

I felt my body shift just like before, I was changing. This time I could feel everything. My skin turning to scales, my mouth grew longer, horns came out of my head. Wings expanded out of my back, and my size increased quickly. I opened my eyes before I hit the ground, my wings reacted. I shot up into the sky and I flew past the window that Erwin and the two other men were looking out of. I looked down at them, they were looking at me in amazement.

I flew away from them, I went to a place where I felt safe, a place where I felt at home. I was going towards MY house.

" VALORIE! " Erwins voice called out to me.


End file.
